


酒舞會後續

by Soyhae



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyhae/pseuds/Soyhae





	酒舞會後續

「学弟—」  
正在收拾黑色塑胶袋的东海应声抬起头  
露出疑惑的眼神看着眼前的男人—  
一股来自优秀Alpha强大的信息素扑鼻而来

高佻的身材、宽阔的肩膀、厚实的胸膛，实实在在地撑起了那套迷人的条纹西装  
男人一手拿着手机，另一手随意地插在西装口袋  
一边散发着一股诱人的信息素  
让值班的置物组不论Beta还是Omega  
都忍不住往这裡瞧几眼。

「东海呀—」男人的嘴角勾着迷人的笑容—  
「来帮学长和背板拍张照吧 可以吗？ 趁现在人少」  
男人顺势向一旁的组头学姊挑挑眉 要求「放行」

「去吧东海 现在人少 还没开始散场 不碍事的 帮来宾拍照吧」

东海将手上的塑胶袋整理好  
低着头接过男人的手机—  
不好意思对上那双迷人的眼睛  
尤其刚刚实在被信息素干扰地心脏扑通扑通地跳

走向酒舞会的背板  
男人双手插着口袋 轻鬆地站着  
东海试图认真地帮男人拍好照  
但每次抬头对上男人的眼睛  
手还是不自觉地发抖— 还好哀凤毕竟是哀凤  
拍出来的照片仍然忠实地记录了男人的英俊潇洒

「谢谢你呀东海—」  
男人趁机摸了摸东海的头  
由于男人突然的近距离接触  
那股危险却又诱人的信息素让东海有些站不稳 向后踉跄了两步  
「还好吗东海？脸怎么那么烫呢？下次酒还是喝少点呀 」  
男人趁机揽住了男孩的腰  
趁着四下无人  
在耳边说了句

「我载你回我们家吧 结束后到门口等我」

-  
散场时李东海特别地不自在  
大概是因为刚刚被赫宰那样一搞  
本人也闻到自身散出的 越来越甜腻的Omega信息素  
因此好几个等着拿回个人物品的Alpha不可避免地用色情的眼神打量着他

闻着自己蜂蜜味的信息素  
想到刚刚赫宰的耳语  
东海偷偷地让自己靠着牆低头工作  
免得又站不住

—  
等来宾散场后  
本来想拔腿就跑  
但是硬是被班上几个女同学拉着要合照  
虽然是个Omega  
但不得不说李东海仍有张女孩子喜欢的帅脸  
「李东海同学就像漫画裡走出来的男主角一样  
好帅呀！！」  
那些Omega、甚至beta女生们总是这样谈论着

东海一直心繫着赫宰还在车上等他  
一想到赫宰 东海身上的味道 竟越来越甜了  
受到信息素的吸引  
班上的Alpha男生逐渐靠拢  
要求和东海合影留念  
好几个甚至直接将手放在东海纤细的腰上

好不容易应付完了  
东海像逃命一样 飞快地跑到门口  
估计防灾演练也没有这么拼

「抱歉来晚了，同学们结束后还在拍照......」  
坐在驾驶座的男人发动引擎  
西装外套早已脱下挂在椅背上  
衬衫解开了几枚扣子  
隐约可以看到结实的胸膛  
领带鬆垮地挂在脖子上  
怎么看怎么迷人的赫宰

车内浓厚的Alpha信息素让东海有点头晕  
于是头轻轻地靠着椅背 闭上双眼  
试图减缓不适  
赫宰见状 以为东海累了想要稍稍休息  
在下一个红灯的空档 将自己的西装外套披在了东海身上  
顺便顺一下宝贝学弟的毛  
「很累吗宝贝？好好休息会儿吧」

闻着赫宰外套的味道  
东海忍不住「嗯—」地呻吟一声—  
受不了了 赫宰的信息素 赫宰西装上的体味  
还有  
赫宰的温度—此时此刻赫宰一如往常地将右手放在东海的大腿上  
左手单手控制方向盘  
虽然很危险  
但是出游时  
东海总是觉得这样开车的赫宰  
特别帅  
到底是咱家赫宰实在太有魅力  
还是咱小可爱迷弟李东海的粉丝滤镜实在开太大呢？

随着那声「嗯」  
赫宰也闻到了 车裡越来越浓的甜腻蜂蜜味— 是东海的信息素

Alpha和Omega 的信息素是会互相影响的

情色地地移了移放在大腿上的手  
嘴唇靠在东海发红的耳边—  
「宝贝忍不住啦？快到家了 别着急呀—」

语毕 顺势咬了咬自家宝贝的耳垂

耳垂和脚趾对于Omega来说 是非常敏感的地方  
我们李赫宰同学虽然看起来像小溷溷  
健教课时还是很认真的

「嗯....嗯....」  
这一咬  
东海觉得自己真要晕过去了.........

-  
富有设计感的房间内  
交织着原始的Alpha和Omega 的信息素  
少年拉扯着洁白的床单—

「嗯.....嗯......啊⋯⋯赫.....赫......慢点......」

东海忘了赫宰是怎么比平常快一倍的时间开到家  
忘了怎么纠缠着对方的嘴唇进门  
忘了怎么一路撕扯对方的西装  
忘了怎么扭进房间躺在床上  
双腿被压成M型

「宝贝儿—」  
赫宰摸了摸东海的头  
拉着他的手摸向交合处  
「慢点吗⋯⋯但是 你的”嘴 “好像不是这样说的噢」  
被男人拉着手感受着巨物的进出  
少年的信息素随者难为情越来越浓郁.....

「慢点是吧⋯⋯那这一次 就听我甜甜地小可爱的话吧」  
明显感受到下身的速度变慢  
被情慾包围的少年难受地扭着身体  
「赫.....别.....别这样......呜呜呜呜....要...要....啊.......」  
男人咬着敏感的耳垂  
顺便恶质地往男孩通红的耳中吹气—  
「要什么呢⋯⋯我的海......不是自己说的 要慢点的吗 不喜欢吗？」

东海觉得自己身体大概已经不受自己控制了  
虽然不在发情期  
可是总觉得自己已经被赫宰的信息素影响到跟发情期没两样  
刚刚那耳边一吹  
东海感觉小穴流出了一股淫液

当然 赫宰也发现了  
于是继续调皮地  
缓慢、但用力地慢慢往小穴更深处挤入.....

「啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯呜呜呜呜赫宰⋯⋯赫宰⋯⋯不要这样呜呜呜呜」

少年觉得难受极了  
小穴太敏感了却得不到满足  
只好用力夹着赫宰硬物—

「撕.......小妖精！你是要谋杀亲夫是吗⋯⋯这是得惩罚的噢—」  
语毕 赫宰直挺挺地挺到最深 挺到那个入口

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊赫宰—呜呜呜呜太深了⋯⋯呜呜呜呜赫宰⋯⋯」

赫宰不理会东海的抗议  
继续快速地抽动  
一下一下都顶到东海的敏感点  
-

从床上一路滚到地上  
东海已经不知道射了几回  
只见赫宰的腹肌上一片白色黏呼呼的

但是  
赫宰的昂扬仍雄纠纠地撞击着生殖腔口  
完全没有要释放的意思

坐在赫宰身上  
东海两腿发麻  
「赫.....赫我没力气了.....赫.....」  
看着自家小可爱累得摊倒在胸肌上  
赫宰帮他顺顺毛  
「海啊 你看—」胯部随即用力往上顶  
身上的人马上被顶得向上跳一下  
「呜呜呜呜呜呜赫—」  
「海啊 你看我的腹肌上 都是海的液体呢  
海怎么可以开心了但是丢下赫宰呢？」

附上男孩的唇  
赫宰将舌头侵入小可爱甜腻的口腔  
疲惫不堪的东海甚至一度闻不到整室浓郁的信息素.......  
好不容易  
赫宰放开他  
「海啊 不是在练管乐吗 肺活量还这么差吗」  
「还不都是你！！！！！」  
小手像打大鼓一样乱槌赫宰的胸肌  
「好啊那我们休息一下—」  
赫宰坐起身  
含着东海白嫩胸部上的红樱  
「赫.....赫！！！又来了！！讨厌呜呜呜呜很坏⋯⋯」

赫宰闻声抬起头来 看着海原本清澈 但是现在明显充满情慾的双眼  
「怎么 不喜欢吗？ 上次发情期的时候明明很喜欢的啊 还说 说不定用力点吸—」  
「啊啊啊！！！！」东海感觉到赫宰把小红点当成奶嘴一般 用力吸了一口  
「上次还说......说不定用力吸.....会有奶水的啊⋯⋯难道不是吗 我的海」  
恶质地又用手指摸摸充满水渍的小花  
李.就是要皮.赫宰

东海受不了地又呻吟了一声  
索性又夹了一下还在体内的肉棒

「真的很皮呢我的小可爱........又皮又可爱 但我还是很喜欢我的宝贝海 咱们换个姿势 老公好好地疼爱你」

回到床上  
东海呈趴跪状  
男人跪在身后  
扶着雪白的屁股  
缓缓地抽送— 偶尔仍恶质地打几下屁股  
男孩粗重地喘着气  
觉得小穴越来越骚痒— 赫宰大概又在欺负他了  
总是那么缓慢 但是又很用力地深入到入口  
被信息素席捲的身体越来越难受  
渴求着来自下身的快感  
秉持着会哭的孩子就有糖的道理  
东海将手伸向屁股  
将臀瓣播地更开  
头埋在枕头中  
吼到—  
「拜託.....赫宰....老公....干我！！！用力地插进来干我！！！小穴好痒好难受！！！」

闻言 赫宰笑了笑  
果然还是要刺激一下  
扶着东海似女人的腰  
附在耳边：「等一下 要记得求饶噢」

—  
酒舞会的照片终于整理出来了  
星期一政治学课前  
大家都在讨论李东海同学身旁那位迷人的Alpha

「东海啊 这是你男友吗？太帅了吧嗷嗷」  
「不得不说 那天他没有拿到party king真的太可惜了 东海怎么不跟他跳舞呢？」  
「嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷不愧是东海同学  
连Alpha都这么迷人.....  
唉我就说  
酒舞会那天看到那个靠着牆 手插着口袋  
还勾着ㄧ隻脚  
那么帅气的男人怎么可能没有Omega呢！！」  
旁边也有Beta同学围过来  
「这个就是那位很厉害的学长吧？  
208级的总干  
当时入学时还拿了赵大使的奖学金呢！！」  
「就是那位声音低沉有磁性 之前导师活动也来演讲过的学长吗？  
哇东海 真的很厉害呢 怎么吊到人家的！」  
「是说—」一个Beta男生低下头 红着脸「那时候看到他就想说 唉怎么我不是Omega呢？ 要是我是Omega的话 一定冲上去让他直接标记！！学长他看起来.....是个对自己Omega特别温柔呵护的男人啊⋯⋯对吧东海？」

东海悻悻然地收起手机  
摸了摸高领毛衣下的吻痕  
心裡想：「那个臭猴子🐒 哪裡温柔了！！一点也不懂得怜香惜玉！！！」

此时 坐在办公室裡开着会的赫宰  
冷不妨地打了个喷嚏  
「真是的......感冒了吗⋯⋯早上才亲过我家小可爱的 不知道有没有传染给他⋯⋯  
啊现在在上课吧 希望他认真上课 别睡着啦 今早看上去也是很累的样子 毕竟都在床上躺了三天了........」


End file.
